The Best Thing I Do is Run
by midnightsummersdream
Summary: A girl living adventure through her many books finally get's a taste of real adventure. Not to mention finding plenty more things along the way. Romance..Action...Adventure...and a touch of humor and drama. Read it...you might just enjoy it.
1. Run In

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or the characters. Sparrow and Turner are only mine in my dreams ! Laura is all mine though

Hey welcome to my new story! I hope to keep going on this one! Please Read and Review. It will be greatly appreciated!

* * *

"I don't know the exact reason why. I've just grown up... Now I realize that it just won't work." Elizabeth let out as she paused halfway drinking her tea.

Laura gave Elizabeth a serious look as she set her cup down. "Elizabeth, the last time I came to visit Port Royal you had stars in your eyes. How could that fade away?"

Elizabeth snorted as she replied. "It was love...at least I believe so. Sometimes things just don't work out. I grew tired of his pleads to go out to the sea and he grew tired of how I live."

Seeming defeated Laura took another sip of her tea and nodded in agreement. "I understand perfectly," she lied through her teeth. Laura had always believed in everlasting love. With that one true love you get if your lucky in your lifetime. "...where is William?" She said breaking away from agreeing with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gave an irritated sigh. "Oh I don't know...somewhere out on the Caribbean with Jack-- Oh my mistake...Captain Sparrow." she said giving another sigh of annoyance after correcting her name placement.

Laura looked up from the tea in awe. "You...you mean Jack Sparrow? Why I've heard so many tales of him!"

Elizabeth adjusted the way she was sitting. "Half of it isn't even true. I'd say he's better known through the tales. You'd be greatly disappointed if you knew the real Jack."

Laura contemplated asking any further questions when just then the butler called for attention by clearing his throat. Both girls turned their attention to him.

"Miss Swann, Miss Brillington," nodding to both as he called the names. "Commandor Norrington has come to speak to you Miss Swann," butler now facing Laura. "and You're fiance has arrived Miss Brillington."

Both of their actions were completely different. Elizabeth had a smile grow upon her face while Laura's faded quickly. Laura would have to face the man she would be marrying in a matter of days. She dreaded this. Not because of his looks or personality. No, those were perfect. It was the fact that she had no choice but to marry the man she was promised to. And she didn't fancy the way he acted; as if he were the best looking man in the world.

"Laura," Elizabeth called as she straightened up her hair and dress. "I will make sure to make a visit to you're home. As for right now you'll have to excuse me. My fiance is waiting for me."

Laura gave Elizabeth a quick smile before forcing herself out of her seat to greet her fiance, John Gallegar.

"...Hello John," Laura tried to place a happy smile for him. "Lovely day isn't it?"

John kissed her lightly on the cheek while whispering in her ear, "You know we're past that. But how is my lovely fiance?" Which made her slightly crindge.

Laura hid the disgusted face and patted him arm. "I'm rather well," until you showed up a voice in her head rang. "Well I've got to be off! Mother wants me to meet her in town today."

With that Laura gracefully scurried away from John before he could say another word. As she grew out of sight she took off running in her painful heels. Managing to reach her favorite book store. Laura slowed her pace as a couple passed by. She walked normally the rest of the way. As soon as she took a step into the bookstore she was overcome with a cinnamon scent. This calmed Laura as she breathed in deeply. She began her search for a new adventure that would lay in one of the many books that crowded the shelves they lay upon. Laura browsed for about five minutes when she was greeted by the shopkeeper, Giselle.

"Well hello there darling! Wasn't expecting to see you for a while. Are you done with the book you bought yesterday?" Giselle said with her signature ear to ear smile.

Laura smiled as she hugged Giselle. "Yes!" she exclaimed as she pulled from the hug. "It was fantastic! The tales of Sparrow had my nose burried in the pages hours on end!"

Giselle smiled as she retrieved a pile of books from below her desk. "Those books will do that to you. So full of excitement and adventure!...Now I've got something new! It's a book of romance. Just got it in yesterday right when you left!" Giselle said as she retrieved the book. "But unfortunetly it's... reserved." Giselle said with a slight disappointment. "Someone is coming to pick up this huge stack of books."

Laura gave a slight frown but it quickly melted away when she caught glimpse of a handsome man walking in the front doors. The candle flames swaying for a moment.

"Oh no no no! No free books dear! Best be on your way." Giselle said scooting the man towards the entrance.

The man looked offended and drunk. "Excuse me Miss but I'm 'ere to pick up a stack of books....fer William Turner."

Giselle backed off and apologized. "I didn't know you were he...well I usually get lots coming in to swipe my books..not that --WELL here's the books." Giselle said finally giving up on her excuse. She tied the stack of books with a string as the man noticed Laura.

Laura found his eyes wandering on improper places as she walked over to a bookshelf peaking over her shoulder at the handsome man. As the man waited he caught eye contact with Laura only for it to be broken as a stack of books were shove into his hands. Giselle held her hand out waiting to be paid. The man dropped the stack of books and pulled out a leather pouch with shillings clanking within.

"Normally I wouldn't pay but this 'ere's not me money." He tossed the pouch up and stumbled as he tried to keep the stack of books up. He swaggared out of the store turning back and winking to Laura. Laura blushed when she was caught still staring at the man. Laura glanced over at Giselle finding she was busy counting the shillings. Laura really wanted the book. Perhaps she could swindle or bargain for the novel. She walked quickly out of the store and caught up with the man.

"Excuse me sir!" Laura stopped as soon as the man turned around with the stack on his shoulder. "Umm...I was wondering.."

"You were wondering if you could accompany me? Sorry...thousand apologies but you aren't my type, luv."

Laura's sincere look turned sour. "Excuse me? I had no intentions of asking to accompany you! All I wanted was the book you have in that stack!"

The man touched his braided beard as he grinned showing off a couple gold teeth. Clearly amused that he had ticked off the woman so easily. "Ye see I would gladly give ye the book...but me mate Will has had a hankerin' for 'love' novels lately... I do believe he is a Unich." The man said sounding lost in thought, rubbing his two beards as the sentence ended.

Laura stompted her foot. "Sir!"

"Capt'n!"

Laura was now annoyed. Captain or no captain she wanted that book and she would indeed get it. "Captain," she sighed. "How many shillings would it take to get that book?"

"This 'novel' will cost ye," he took a moment to think of an answer. "15 Shillings and a night with ol' Jack." He said with a wink.

Laura gasped appalled. "15 shillings! Don't you think that's over priced? And I would never! Ever! Spend a night with you!"

Jack started to walk around Laura. "Well...based on your attire," He eyed more than her attire. His eyes lingering on her bust and tiny waist. "I'd say you have plenty of shillings to spare--and" he was whispering now. " a night with me would be more in your favor wouldn't it?" He said with another wink and he continued to walk as if never talking to Laura.

Laura was now furious. This man had Laura angry and disgusted within minutes of speaking with him. She stomped over to him and in front of him making him halt. She snatched the green book Giselle had shown her and shoved 5 shillings in his hand, then knocking the stack off his shoulder.

"I too...can play it your way Mister Sparrow." With that Laura was fuming and storming away.

Jack stood there for a minute replaying what just happened in his head. He finally registered it and opened his mouth slightly, moving back and forth as if insulted.'Capt'n he thought to himself. The woman had just took one of the books and left Jack there picking up the books. Boy he needed his rum. Just then Giselle walked up to him.

"You're five shillings short." Giselle said with her arm extended.

Jack slowly placed the shillings in her hand. Someone had called her name and she turned sharply. Jack grabbed the stack and shoved the shillings in another pouch. He took off running with the heavy stack of books on his shoulder. Giselle yelled for him to come back but Jack yelled, "Maybe another day you can 'almost' catch Captain ...Jack Sparrow!" he said with his index finger pointed to the sky as if making a point. Not bothering to turn around.

* * *

So what did you think? Please Review...only takes 20 seconds of your time!!  



	2. Yet Another Run In

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or any futher ones that come our. Nor do I own the characters. My creation is Laura!! Sparrow and Turner are sadly not mine -.- BUT I HAVE THE DVD!!

Another chapter! YAY. Please Read and review. It only takes a couple seconds . Feel free to contact me with and suggestions. Constructive critisism only...no flamers!

* * *

Laura laughed to herself as her finger rimmed the cover of the book. She had just stolen from a pirate. Stolen but it was for the best she hoped. She hugged the book as she made her way down the cobbleston streets of Port Royal. Laura's foot was caught inbetween two cobblestones causing her to fall over on her face. Dirt had clouded around her face. She sneezed and coughed trying to get up again. The dirt had made her eyes shut tightly. She pushed herself up and found a helping hand in front of her. The grip was too strong and callus to be of an upperclass. Laura rubbed her eyes after she had gotten to her feet. She looked up to find a handsome man standing in front of her. His deep brown eyes had captured Laura in a trace.

"Are you alright Miss?" The man said.

Laura now realizing she was two inches from his face took a step back. "Oh yes, just a fall I suppose." She went from a calm face to a worried one. Her face was probably all covered in dirt. She hastily turned around and wiped at her face. The man turned and gave a little laugh in amusement.

"Miss, did you need this?" He said handing her a hankerchief.

She smiled and gently took it, not slowly wiping her face. "Thank You."

He smiled and retrieved the hankerchief. "If I can say this, I do believe you look just as beautiful with the dirt on your face."

Laura let out a small laugh as she introduced herself. "Laura Endington," she said extending her arm. "..and who might you be?"

The man retireved her hand and kissed it ever so gently, bowing. "Will Turner."

Laura was caught in the kiss from his soft lips when she recalled the name Will Turner. She jumped in surprise she had just found Elizabeth's ex fiance. Will stood up and found a different look upon Laura's pretty face.

"Is there something wrong?" he said touching his lips to see if he had drooled or if they were chapped.

"No, no," Laura said looking down at the ground. "..You're William Turner...Elizabeth's ex fiance?"

He looked a little shocked but turned slightly and turned back. "Yes I am." he said with a faint smile.

"Thank you for..--helping me." Laura said feeling a bit uncomfortable. "It was nice meeting you..well I must be off!" Will replied with an unsure smile as Laura walked away.

Will didn't know why Laura rushed off. He felt a bit confused as he headed for the docks to find Jack.

Laura touched her hand where Will had layed that beautiful kiss on her hand that made her shiver. She was attracted to Elizabeth's ex fiance, that she knew Elizabeth still had feelings for. Laura pushed all thoughts to the back of her head as she opened the book. "So You're a Little Lonely." This wasn't the book Laura wanted! She was shocked when she realized it was for Will. Jack was picking up books for Will. But wait...Jack? Laura rolled her eyes when she realized she had stole from Captain Jack Sparrow. Laura let a slight 'ugh' out as she reached Elizabeth's house. She had remember she left favorite fan over there. The butler had answered the door and pointed in the direction Laura had to go in. She had visited their home on so many occasion but she still got confused and ended up in the wrong place. This time was no different. Curiousity got the best of her when she saw James, Elizabeth's new fiance chasing the help into a room. Feeling a little angry Laura headed up the stairs and peaked into the room they had entered. Laura was sure that they were fooling around but found that he was just yelling at her not to steal anything from their home. Relieved, Laura headed down the stairs slowly and quietly. When she reached the last step she looked up to find James looking straight down at her. Laura paused and smiled feeling a little uneasy hoping he didn't realize she was eavesdropping.

"Miss Brillington, would you step into my office please?" He turned to his office as if Laura had already agreed.

Laura slowly made her way up to his office and quietly entered. "err Commadore Norrington I had forgotten my fan, just here to retrieve it."

James had slowly turned around and made his way to Laura who was standing at the door. He took her hand and lead her further in the room. "You know Miss Brillington, can I call you Laura?"

Laura nodded. "Right then, Laura. You may call me James." he walked over to his window and looked over the horizon. "Now you'll be marrying John Gallegar in a matter of days... Do you love him?"

Laura let out a fake small laugh. "Of course I do Com--James."

James suddenly turned around and pursed his lips."Do you really? I tend to see differently. When he bows in for a kiss you politely turn your head..." he adjusted his stance. "Laura you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

Laura blushed and cut him off by looking around. She was hoping no one was listening to this as she was just a couple minutes ago.

James cleared his throat and took a different approach seeing Laura fidget. "You are an intelligent, kind, respectful, reserved and well mannered woman."

Laura was now laughing in her head. She knew herself best. Her exterior was what she was brought up to be. The person inside wanted to be wild and free. She was ambitious and adventourus, thus getting lost in adventure books. That was her outlet. She knew she was kind and intelligent but that was to an extent. Laura also had her temper. Which very few knew of.

Laura's eyes were wandering around the room as James continued. "-- Laura, I am in love with you."

Laura was still scanning the room when she heard this. Half believing it she laughed. "Sorry I thought I hear you say you loved me."

James shot her a serious look that made Laura gulp hard. "Now James, I think we're making something of nothing. You don't love me? You're engaged to my best friend Elizabeth!"

James never took his eyes off her as he walked closer. He took Laura's hands into his and kissed her passionately. Laura was in shock standing stiff. She finally registered what was happening and screamed in his mouth. She pushed him away and wiped her mouth in disgust. James caught his breath and looked a bit embarassed. "I apologize. That was too forward."

Laura felt sick. She had gotten on Jack Sparrow's bad side, fallen for Will, and found that James was in love with her. Too much emotion for Laura to handle. She placed a hand on her stomach and the other on her head feeling naucious. Just then John burst into the room with Elizabeth. Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face as John had a very devastated look on his face. Both brought a sharp pain in Laura's heart. Now she had hurt her best friend and a man who did nothing but treat her well.

* * *

How did you like this one? Looking forward to the next? Well I best be writing some more then! Ta for now. Please Read and Review...takes but 20 seconds  



End file.
